And Finally
by Skinfull
Summary: A series of events leads to the truth...And Finally they do what needs to be done. Probably going to be pure fluff so sorry if you dont like the whole MSR thing.FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

            Scully watched the swat team that had hastily been assembled follow Mulder with their eyes as he paced the confined area in the bullpen.    He had removed his suit jacket before the meeting and the blue/grey shirt he wore with the plain navy tie only emphasised the muscles in his body as he stretched to point out locations on the map, the thin material pulling across his broad shoulders.  His voice was low but commanding as he gave out points and orders to the different teams and she sat back and listened to him.

"Okay we all know what we're up against.  Dawson is armed, considered dangerous but let's not get into a gunfight.  We want him alive and able to spend a long time in jail."

            He let his words sink in with a measured silence and even took a step closer to the teams. 

"Agent Williams is taking site charge so it's up to you now," he continued stepping aside and taking a seat by Scully as Williams stood up to the front and started barking out orders and positions.  Soon afterwards the teams broke up leaving Mulder and Scully alone in the bullpen to gather their notes.

"So where are we going?" she asked as she passed him his jacket.

"I have a list of haunts that James Banner likes to frequent."

"How long a list?"

"Eight places.  We need to get this statement before the court will let us charge Dawson."

"Do you want to split up?" she asked as they walked over to the elevator.

"Aww Scully I love working with you, but if you cant handle the pace…" he replied, pushing the button for the car park before he looked over to see her half scorn. "Okay, you take the list," he said passing it to her.

"I'll start at the top."

"Call me when you get him.  The sooner we can get his statement the sooner we can guarantee his arrest."

"Alright Mulder, happy hunting," she called as she veered to the left to go to her car.

"Hey Scully!" he shouted after her making her turn. "Dinner says I find him before you do!"  She just smiled and turned back to her car laughing a little as she pulled out into the street.

***

Mulder pushed past the heavy doors and sidestepped the large man that stood guarding them.  He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, a stark contrast to the evening's dying sun he'd left outside.  With a loose smile he walked further into the bar his eyes scanning the crowd for her familiar red hair.  The room was smoky and stank of whiskey, just the kind of place he could loose himself in, he mused.  He could almost see himself perched on the high stool at the corner of the bar with the worn leather seat covering, allowing the night pass in a haze thanks to the powers of Johnny Walker.  But not tonight.  It had been over an hour since the confusing call from Scully telling him she found Banner but she didn't get a chance to say where before her phone got cut off.  This was the last place on the list so he hoped she was still here.

Standing at the end of the bar he glanced around the larger more open area and finally spotted her next to the dartboard.  She sat with her back to him and he took a moment to glance over her slim figure as the light blue tee-shirt she wore hugged her body and strayed maybe an inch or two over the waist line of her trousers giving him a delicious glimpse of the small of her back with it's tempting hollow that begged to be…

Shaking himself from his own reverie he walked over to her, reaching out and touching her shoulder, giving it the lightest squeeze.

"Scully," he said softly and it took a moment for her to react.  But slowly, as if a thread was pulling it she turned her head around and found herself looking at his belt buckle.  Languidly her eyes made a shaky journey up his torso, lingering for a moment on his lips before meeting his clear hazel eyes.

"Mulder Hi!" she said like she only recognised him by his eyes.

"Did you find him?" he asked lowering himself onto a small stool next to her.

"Yes, he was here…is here," she corrected herself as she let her head swing around to the jukebox where Mulder spotted James Banner leaning heavily on the machine, barely able to stand.

"Did he talk?"

"Talk Mulder? Talk?" she said in astonishment, twisting her head back around to him and he started to notice how much her speech was slurred.  Looking down to the table in front of them he spied the collection of empty shot glasses and smiled.  "He wouldn't talk until I had a drink with him," she said indignantly.

"A drink?"

"A whiskey," she corrected.

            Mulder stopped his smile from spreading further and had to reach up to his mouth to cover his lips, disguising the gesture by scratching his chin.  But suddenly Banner found his footing and clambered over to them, carrying a fresh bottle of Whisky and two clean glasses.  Ignoring Mulders presence he clanked the glasses onto the table and unscrewed the lid off the bottle.

"Now Dana," he began, "Time for the good stuff…no more skimping."  He poured out two large shots and handed one out to her with a shaky hand, which she took without hesitation.

"To rules that beg to be broken," he said as he swallowed the light brown liquid in one easy gulp.

            Mulder felt his jaw open at the sight of his usually reserved partner pouring a generous portion of whisky into her mouth and swallow it with only the smallest grimace.

"And to us," Banner continued as he poured them each another helping.  "For daring to break them."

            Again he swallowed his share and slammed the glass onto the table just as the music blared form the jukebox, shattering whatever serenity the bar held.  Mulder watched fascinated as Scully took a deep breath before gulping down her drink and slamming her glass down beside the others.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Mulder suggested tentatively and he watched in awe as her head swung round to meet his, swaying lightly on her shoulders as she tried to concentrate on his face.

"Mulder this investigation will not and cannot end until that man's statement has been recorded for the record…" she said surprising him with the length of her sentence as she threw her thumb over her shoulder where Mulder could see Banner gyrating badly to the loud music. But before he could tear his eyes away a movement caught his attention and he looked back to Scully only to see her head had fallen onto her folded arms among the empty glasses.

            The bad music seemed to suddenly get louder and Mulder stood to approach Banner, fishing a card out of his pocket.  He watched at he lifted the bottle of whiskey up to his lips and tasted the sour liquid, spilling it down his cheeks and onto his shirt.

"Mr Banner…Mr Banner," Mulder yelled trying to be heard over the music but gave up when he got no reaction.  "We'll be in touch," he said going back to Scully and leaving his business card on the table.

"Come on Scully," he said shaking her softly and sighing as she slowly sat up with a deep moan.  He lifted one of her arms over his shoulder and half carried; half walked her back to his car.

            She slumped into the front seat and let her eyes close over immediately letting her heavy lids lock her into a cocoon of restless slumber.  The short journey back to her apartment flew by her blissfully and she barely noticed when Mulder walked her in through the door.

"Come on Scully, you gotta help me a little here," he argued as he struggled to hold her up and close the door behind them.  But her only response was to groan a little and lean in closer to him.  He couldn't help but chuckle at the image of them staggering through her apartment as he pushed open her bedroom door and lay her down onto the soft bed.

            He stood away from her to close the blinds and turned back to see her sitting up on the edge of the bed.  He came round to her side of the bed and bent down to pull off the shoes she was trying to kick away from her feet.  But she didn't stop there as if some part of her brain had started her nightly routine and she stood to undo the strap at the waist of her linen trousers.  He steadied her with one hand and looked away as she let the flimsy material fall to the floor by her feet before sitting back onto the bed.

"Lie down Scully," he urged putting a little pressure onto her shoulders but she fought him with a low moan and reached down to peel off her top.

"Okay so you wanna get comfy," he murmured, looking at her ears, her hair, the ceiling.  Anywhere but the place he wanted to look the most.  Just as he thought he could fight it no more she gave into his push and leaned back on to the bed, sighing into the cool sheets.

            Mulder quickly covered her with the light duvet and fetched a glass of water from the kitchen and two Alka-Seltzer from the bathroom where he knew she kept them.  He left them by her bedside and looked down at her for a moment, smiling at her partially open mouth and tousled hair.

"Good night Scully," he said softly touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers and letting them brush along her jaw line before he left her apartment quietly.

** Dammit why did I have to start a new one? I thought I might get the weekend off but the stories in my head had other plans.  Stole the bar scene from a trek movie, added a few MSR points eh voila!!! So this story will probably be full of fluff with little or no casework so sorry if you don't like that stuff.  And GREAT if you do.  **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, you're free to go," Mulder said and he reached over to stop the tape and bundled up his notes.

"That's it?"

            Looking up Mulder saw James Banner sitting opposite him watching him carefully and throwing odd glances at the large one-way mirror on the other wall.

"We've offered you protection with the witness relocation programme which you flatly refused.  There is nothing more we can do for you Mr. Banner.  We will need you when the case goes to court but apart from that…"

"So in other words don't leave town?"

"Yeah, something like that."

            Banner stood up from the table and put on his heavy trench coat, despite the warm weather.  From the pockets he pulled a scarf and draped it loosely around his neck.

"Goodbye Mr Mulder," he said smiling and he left the room with a crooked smile.

            Mulder pick up the rest of his notes and removed the tape from the spool before he went back to his office.  Still smiling from the statement he'd just collected from Banner he didn't notice that the office door was ajar and the lights were on until he entered and crossed the room to his desk.  Looking up at the lights in confusion wondering momentarily if he had left them on or not he glanced around and saw her sitting by her desk, immersed in whatever work her screen was displaying.  She showed no sign of the drunken mess he had put to bed the night before and she was wearing that simple black skirt and jacket that she knew he liked.  Her blouse was startlingly white and the contrast in colours really brought out the tone of her hair.  But upon closer inspection he was sure he'd find a crack in her spectacular veneer.  No body could have bounced back so quickly.

"Hey Scully," he said loudly and over enthusiastically, catching the wince that pierced her eyes.

"Good morning Mulder."

"I just finished with Banners statement," he continued as he approached her desk and perched himself onto the corner, swinging his leg from the ledge.

"I was...eh, up with Skinner," she said trying to ignore the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.

"Banner was asking for you."

            Her eyes shot up to his meeting his amused gaze for the first time that morning and immediately she was bombarded with images of stumbling through her apartment with her arms around his neck, of undressing in her room with him…_in front of him_, she corrected herself.  He saw right through the fragile shield she had erected and he witnessed the struggle she was undergoing to keep her composure when she'd obviously prefer to be anywhere else.

"Did they catch Dawson last night?" she asked hoping he would give her the grace of ignoring her delicate guard.

"Yeah.  John Henderson's Team got him without incident."

"So that case is over?"

"Pretty much.  I just have to transcribe the statement and send it out to the DA.  But apart from that there is nothing else for us to do."

"Do you want me to type it up?" she asked part of her wanting to do it as she missed out on the actual taping and part of her not wanting to be staring at the swirling words on the screen for the next four hours.

            He must have noticed her inner battle and he smiled a knowing smile of a man who had lived through more than one whiskey hangover.

"No Scully, I'll do it.  Besides I'll type most of it out from memory anyway."

            He stood away from her desk and finally she could breathe and concentrate on something other than his black trouser leg swinging lazily beside her, gently brushing her thigh with each sway.  From his desk he got the earphones out and hung them around her neck, preparing the PC before he started the tape.

"What did Skinner want?" 

"Skinner? He asked me to meet a pathologist from Milwaukee who's flying out on Monday."

"How come?"

"To be honest I'm not sure.  Something about jurisdiction.  Some new rules."

"Should be a hoot!"  She couldn't help but smile and he returned it, glad to see the edge taken off her mood.  

            They day passed slowly in silence as Mulder typed out the statement and Scully busied herself with minimal paperwork, relaxing as the hours went by and her head stopped spinning.  She glanced up to look at him once during the day but as her mind wandered back to the previous night she could feel the incriminating blush shroud her face in a cloth of colour and when she focused her eyes back on him he was watching her, his smile curved across his lips showing more teeth than she would have like to see.

            At long last she spotted the clock as it crawled past five and decided that enough was enough.  She switched off her PC and sat back with an undisguised sigh of relief.

"Tired Scully?" he said without looking up and she wondered how he could type out the statement and study her so intently at the same time.  She was the woman, she was supposed to be able to multitask, not him.  Although with the pounding in her head she was surprised she could manage a single task.

"A little.  Been working too hard," she replied provoking him to retort with another smart comment.

"Yes you have Scully," he said simply, throwing her off guard.  He pulled the earphones off his head and matched her position with one of his own.  "Plans for the weekend?"

"My mum invited me over for dinner tomorrow.  She said she has a surprise for me."

"Oh?"

"I have no idea.  I just hope it's not a phone number," she muttered as she slipped on her light coat and gathered her briefcase.

" Phone number?"

"Blind date…you know what a date is Mulder, I know it's been a while for you but you still remember right?"

"Vaguely, cheap dinner, bad conversation and awkward kissing?"

"Something like that."

"Oh how I miss it so," he sat forward as she walked towards the door as if he needed to stay close to her for as long as he could before the vast expanse of the weekend came between them.

"See you Monday, Mulder."

            She left the office to the sound of the tape whirring as she heard Mulder rewind it for parts he missed.  The drive home was short and unconscious.  Without thought she discarded her clothes and climbed straight into her bed, feeling like it had been years since she had seen it.  Her slumber came fast and uninterrupted and she welcomed it like a warm blanket on a cold night.

            Mulder had finished the transcription of the statement hours earlier but he wanted to see how long she would last.  If it was him, he would have caved around lunchtime.  And at one point when she went for coffee, she was gone for so long that he thought she went home.  But sure enough she walked in carrying two cups of coffee and without a word she placed a donut onto the table in front of him and returned to her desk.  

            He waited until he imagined she had left the building and was on her way home before he placed the statement into a sealed envelope and left the office, dropping the envelope into Skinners office on the way.  His Friday night was spend crouched in front of the VCR as he tried to figure out how to get the tape out.  It had been lodged in there for over a month and tonight he decided was the night he would win.  He would manage to force it out and get to watch something other than bad prime time shows.  As the clock told him it was half two he gave up, leaving the video in the machine now accompanied by a spatula and a fork.  He went to bed dejected and tired and lay awake foreseeing his Saturday of basketball and little else.  He tried to think of some inane excuse to ring her but he knew she'd be asleep so he settle for lunch tomorrow.  He'd call her about a case…

_Crop circles_, he thought, _they are so last minute.  Somebody somewhere must have a crop circle in their field._

***

            Scully woke slowly and found her eyes seemed to be fused shut as she struggled to open them and swim through the fog in her brain.  Eventually the power came to her and she blinked rapidly letting the sting settle as she rolled over in the bed with a deep moan, releasing some of the tension she could still feel in her muscles.  Glancing at the clock she saw it was half past twelve and a luxurious smile crept across her lips with the knowledge that she'd had a great nights sleep.  Stretching beneath the covers she kicked them off and made for the bathroom, letting the water run while she fixed some toast and coffee.  

            It all seemed to be timed so well she thought as she stirred the bubbles into the water and heard the toast pop.  With the food and her cup balancing on the toilet she sank below the water dipping her head and holding it under for a moment.  Her back rested comfortably against the bath and she bit into the toast relishing the peace and quiet, punctured only by the soft music she could hear coming from the stereo.  She was looking forward to a free weekend with no cases.  Time apart from Mulder would serve her well to get over her slight embarrassment at being caught in more than an uncompromising situation, but it wasn't a feeling she'd like to have linger between them.

            The stillness seemed to last forever, time stopping in her bathroom as the water lapped against her skin, soothing the rough edges that had been left there by _Johnny Walker_ and _Paddy Power_ and she loved it.  But the knocking that interrupted her illusion was loud and instantly recognisable.  She sighed into the empty room and briefly entertained the thought of ignoring him but then she didn't want to go through getting another door fitted so she climbed from the bath.  The shiver she emitted was quickly suppressed as she wrapped into the cotton robe and got to the door just as he knocked again.

"Okay Mulder," she called as she fastened her robe belt and opened the door.

"Hey Scully," he said his face animated with excitement.

"I don't care where you found the crop circles," she said walking back into the room and heading for the kitchen to switch on the kettle.  "I'm not going."

"Crop circles?" he said flustered by her cognition.

"What ever it is…Shamans, spirits, E.B.E.'s, whatever I don't care."

"But Scully-," he began sitting into the table, already glad to be here and have the battle of words begin.  He came for this; he lived for this he loved this.

"No Mulder.  It's Saturday, I want to spend it in DC.  I have to be at my mums in four hours."

"Oh right…the surprise."

"So whatever it is you came over for, forget it."

"Ok."   She poured him his coffee and sat across from him letting the silence grow bigger and bigger until she could take it no more.  His purposefully blank face giving away nothing for a change.

"So why did you come over?" she asked at last, trying not to sound too curious.

"Just to see you," he said plainly, scaring her with his frankness.

"Really?"

"Of course Scully.  What else would I do with a Saturday?  There is a lull in the Xfiles at the moment and the game was cancelled."

"Oh, so after work and sport you thought of me?" she asked pretending to be insulted.

"Naturally," he answered playing her game, "after I called the lone gunmen that is.  But they were busy with an online hack or something equally boring."

"Gee Mulder thanks."

"Come on Scully, you know you come first," he said reaching across and taking her arm, squeezing it lightly. She looked at him sideways her smile broadening at the sight of his expression.  "Come on, let's do something.  Something so normal, something so pedestrian, touristy even," he almost begged her.

"What? Visit the FBI Building?"

"That's not even funny."

"Capitol Hill? Smithsonian?" she suggested half seriously not for a moment thinking he would take her up on the offer.

"Smithsonian lets go there."

"You've never been?"

"Of course I have, but never with you," he said adding a depth to his voice and words as he stared into her eyes and intensified his simple sentence.

"I have to be-."

"Don't worry we'll be back in time," he promised.

"But I…" her voice trailed off as she looked at him and her shoulders slumped with the resignation that she wouldn't get away.  "Okay, let me grab some clothes and we'll go."

"Don't you know the song? Come as you are?"

"Yeah I'll look well driving around wearing nothing but a robe," she called over her shoulder as she stepped into her room to dress.

"I bet you would."

***

            Scully kissed her mother goodbye and walked to her car, settling in and driving off without a conscious thought, not knowing where she was going, _she just drove_.  Not wanting to stop driving she turned right when the light glared red at her and sped up when they shone green.  It wasn't tears that she fought to see through, but the clouded debris of her mind as her thoughts swirled before her, dodging her grasp and avoiding her scrutiny.  So _she just drove_.  She didn't know how she got there, not the exact route, but she always knew she'd end up there.  She knew he'd be there and she knew he'd answer so she stopped driving.

            The elevator ride seemed to last an eternity and every step she took towards his door seemed to send it two steps away but eventually she made it.  Turing on her heel she faced the covering of brown chipped paint and newly fixed numbers, holding her breath as her hand rose shakily to knock.  Seconds later it swung open and he stood there fumbling with a bundle of notes not having seen her yet.

"Oh Scully, I thought you were my dinner," he said when he saw her and he held the door open wider to let her in.

            As she grazed by him he noticed the faraway look in her eyes and the blank expression on her face as she hovered by the couch, unsure whether she would sit or not.  

"I thought you were having dinner with your mum?" he said taking the collar of her coat in his hands and with a gentle tug she released it to him, so he draped it over a chair.  "Wasn't there a surprise?"

            Slowly she lowered herself onto the couch and he sat himself next to her, his mind reeling with the possibilities of what could have happened.  After a wonderful day of shared memories and stolen glances she left, he thought in a beautiful mood.  But this distressed Scully sitting beside him was starting to scare him.

"Yes…there was a surp-…surprise."

"Well what was it?" he asked needing to know what had gotten her so upset.

"She wanted me to…to…meet someone," she mumbled and Mulder's heart stopped at the image of a blind date. "A friend of hers," she added almost intelligibly.

"A friend?" he said confused.

"A friend, a male friend…a boyfriend."

"For you?" he spluttered.

"No, for...for her."

            A smile began to spread across his face and he had to stifle a laugh but before she could tell him more a knock at the door cut into the room.  Mulder stepped over her legs and returned shortly with a pizza and a big bottle of coke.

"Have you eaten?" he asked knowing how much trouble she had with food and tension.

"Not really," she admitted her voice sounding even distant to herself as she began to focus on his small movements in the kitchen where he searched for napkins and slowly the fog began to lift, penetrated by the sweet smell of pineapple on his large Hawaiian pizza.

"Well help yourself," he ordered as he stepped back over her legs and dropped to the couch beside her.

"Thanks," she said as she reached for a slice and leaning back next to him, her arm comfortably covered by his.

            They stayed like that, shoulder-to-shoulder, crushed together as if there was no more room on the couch and the room filled with a pensive silence, pierced by satisfied chewing as they both ate the pizza.  He opened the coke and swigged from the bottle.  Offering her some he was surprised when she took it from his hands an lifted the hefty 2ltr bottle to her lips and took a long drink.  She handed the coke back to him and claimed another slice al the while saying nothing but the edges of her lips curved into a smile.

            The food was soon finished and Mulder discarded the box before settling back next to her; again their shoulders, arms and thighs meeting when he sat so close.  The silence between them amplified for a moment and Mulder glanced over at her only to find her eyes withdrawn and unfocused.

"Scully? You wanna talk about it?" he asked carefully.

"I'm just a little shocked," she admitted.

"About your mum's…boyfriend?"

"Yeah.  It's so out of the blue," she said looking up at him, for the first time catching them and their concerned spark.

"Aren't you…happy for her?"

"Happy?" she said as if the thought only occurred to her.  "Yes I'm happy, but…" he voice trailed off.

"But what?" 

"But it's so depressing," she admitted finally with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?" he asked her vague answers confusing him.

"God Mulder," she said, suddenly exasperated with his questions.  "My mother has a better social life than me.  I'm 38 years old and I haven't had a date since…since…since I cant remember.  And then tonight I find out that my mum has a boyfriend!"

            He wasn't sure how to answer her and he knew any way he did would be twisted into an argument.  An argument he was sure he'd loose.

"They've been dating for over two months," she added as if it were salt to an open wound.

"What's he like?" he asked tentatively, his curiosity winning over his survival instincts.

"He seems nice.  He works at the university.  Department head of English Literature," she said.

"Sounds…good, doesn't it?" he admitted neutrally.

"Good Mulder? It sounds great! Why can't I meet someone like that?"

"Where did they meet?"

"At the library."

"Maybe you've been going to the wrong library?" he said trying to lightened her mood or see her smile.

"The only library I get to visit is the FBI reference or archive library.  And the only person I meet in there is you."

"Expand your horizons, Scully," he argued ignoring the painful pang that spread across his chest.

"Yeah I intend to do that as soon as I solve all the worlds conspiracy's and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt the existence of extra terrestrial life!"

"Hey Scully, we have the same life plan, it must be fate," he said nudging her with his arm and knee.

"Shut up Mulder."

            He smiled a small smile and she reluctantly returned it, secretly delighted that he was letting her moan and partially embarrassed that she was sounding so blatantly female.

"Sorry Scully," he said looking away to hide the seriousness of the moment.

"It's not fair, is it?"

"Aww Scully," he said moving his arm to drape it over her shoulder and pull her closer.  "You'll always have me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of Mulder."

_** WOO HOO All fluff, all the time!! This is gonna get so bad.  Yeah…I'm apologizing in advance for future fluff!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

            **_**Just to let you know that everything you read in here about Poit_****_í_****_n (put-ch-een) is true and god bless the man who invented it!**_**

The week passed by with assured monotony.  All the paperwork required for the court case kept them busy.  Mulder trod tentatively around her aware that she was feeling somewhat perturbed by her emotional display last weekend.  The quick exit she made from his apartment did nothing to alleviate the unease he felt and it only seemed to grow as the days went by.  All conversations pertaining to anything remotely personal were swiftly shunned and avoided, but at last he found himself looking down the long end of a Friday night alone.

"Got any plans this weekend?" he asked cautiously as she gathered her things that evening.

"Nothing beyond a relaxing time at home.  Some research on a paper and a lot of sleep."

"Sounds exciting," he said smiling.

"Sounds perfect," she said hoping her tone would kill any ideas he had on popping round.

            With a cryptic smile she pulled her coat on and walked out the door, leaving him bathed only in the light from his desk lamp.  He sat back into the chair and propped his legs onto the table as he followed her with his mind through the streets of Washington and home to her apartment.  His thoughts shadowed her as she stepped through her living room and into her bedroom.  He imagined the room flooded with the soft light from her bedside lamps as she pulled of her jacket and kicked off her shoes.

            Pushing himself away from the table he quickly stood and grabbed his coat.  He had already promised himself he wouldn't call by her place this weekend and had even gone so far as to work late all week to stay away.  But now with the vast expanse of an empty weekend ahead of him he needed to come up with a distraction…quickly.

            Driving through the city he avoided her turnoff with some difficulty and soon found himself parking outside the Lone Gunman's Office.  After a few heavy knocks he gazed up to the camera, offering it his cheesiest smile, he listened for that familiar sound of the locks being undone.  Sure enough the clanking of the chains began at his feet and ended over his head before the door swung open.

"Is this a raid Mulder?" Frohike asked as he stepped aside to let him in.  

"Only on your liquor cabinet."

"Well you picked a good night.  Langly just got back from Tijuana and brought a stash of tequila and cigars!"

"Sounds perfect," he said mimicking Scully's words from earlier as he fell rather than sat onto the couch.  Langly joined him with a bottle of whiskey that seemed to be fused to his hand.  "No tequila for you?" Mulder asked.

"No, after two weeks down south I need to clean out my system."

"With a bottle of Bushmills?" Mulder asked as he took a shot of tequila from the heavily laden tray Frohike had just left on the table.

"Yeah," Langly replied as if it were obvious and watched as Mulder licked the salt from the back of his hand and finished the gold liquid in one go before sucking on the lemon slice.

"Bad day Mulder?" Byers asked from his vantage point at the PC as Mulder reached for another shot.

"Bad week."

"Where's the delectable Agent Scully?" Frohike asked passing him the saltshaker.

"Home."

            The three men exchanged glances above his head and watched as he reached for a third shot.

"So how goes the underworld of America?" Mulder asked the alcohol already taking affect as his speech slowed and his frown dropped.

"Not bad Mulder, not bad," Langly said from behind the bottle of Bushmills.  "Get this, down in Mexico-,"

"Why were you in Mexico?"

"I was researching," Langly began but Frohike let out an almighty roar that drew all their attention.

"Researching my ass.  He was following a chickadee…some babe he met at the Comic Con last month," he shouted through his laughter.

"A chickadee?" Mulder questioned turning to Langly who was obviously uncomfortable.

"No way I was down there testing out a new tracking system."

"You bugged her?" Byers said with an incredulous smile.

"No…I was testing…the equipment."

            Mulder laughed along with the others as he reached for his fourth drink.  

_Much better_, he thought. _Much better_.  The haze fell over his brain in slow succession as the night progressed in a mixture of tequila and whiskey and he let it pass over him releasing some of the tension he had been building up all week, removing his need to think about her…much.

_Dammit_, his mind screamed as he pictured her lying on her couch watching the Friday night prime time shows, but he shook the image free and listened again to Byers as he explained the new theory for implant usage.

***

            Letting herself into her apartment Scully rushed into the kitchen delighting in her decision to do the grocery shopping on a Saturday at lunchtime.  She had heard stories of people who met in the produce section but she never dreamed it would be her.  But as she reached for the last pineapple, suddenly having and urge for pineapple an ice cream a large hand covered her own.  For a second she thought it was Mulder and that's why she turned around with the warm smile but she found herself looking into a pair of dark brown eyes, not the amusing hazel ones she expected.

"Oh sorry," he said his voice a deep baritone, "I didn't see you there."

"No problem," she got out looking up the expanse of his chest to see his face smiling and open.

"You take it," he offered standing back with his hands raised.

"No, please you," she said holding the fruit out.

            They argued half-heartedly for a moment before he laughed a nervous laughed and put his hand on the pineapple.

"How about we share it?"

"Share it?"

"I was just going to use with some ice-cream, would you care to join me?"

            She faltered at the invite but suddenly the picture of her mother and her new friend flashed tauntingly into her mind so she turned to the stranger with a smile.

"I'd love to."

"Tonight? I'll throw in some dinner too."

"Okay.  What time?" she asked unable to believe the words as they spilled from her smiling lips.

            He gave her his address and phone number and told her to be by at around seven.  She relinquished the pineapple and left him standing in the aisle as she finished her shopping and made her way home.

            Now alone in her apartment as she rushed to put the food away and have enough time to shower and pick out clothes.  Most of the shopping was pushed unceremoniously into the fridge and while she started the water she mentally ran through all the clothes in her wardrobe.  Pulling a towel from the hot press she locked herself into the bathroom and quickly showered.  Dashing through the apartment she had already decided what to wear and patted herself dry quickly.  It was only quarter to six but she had no idea how to get to his address so she wanted to leave time for error.  Slipping into the silky blue blouse, she loved the feel of it against her skin, and couldn't help the ripple of laughter she felt at the excitement building in her chest.  The black trousers were long and slightly flared but she liked the way they hugged her slim waist as she admired her choice in the full-length mirror.  She fastened the sandals carefully and walked around the room making sure they were going to be comfortable.  As she walked backing into the living room she absently pressed the answering machine to replay her messages but to her surprise there was none.        

            She ignored the pang of disappointment and continued into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.  She was sure that Mulder was going to call by last night and when he didn't she was convinced he would be there at lunch today.  She had waited around until nearly two o'clock before leaving to go shopping half expecting a slew of messages to be waiting for her as he tried to convince her to follow him to Costa Rica or Ohio or some other place in search of the unknown.  But there was none.  She took her keys out of her coat and grabbed her light jacket from the hall before leaving.

***

            Mulder woke to the incessant ringing of the alarm clock and slammed his hand down onto it, only succeeding in knocking it off the table and out of his reach.  With a muffled groan he pulled his weary body out of the bed and kicked the clock to switch it off on his way to the bathroom.  Ever since Friday night his movements were measured in equal efforts and his normal agility seemed to have vanished as he struggled to hold his toothbrush still to put the paste on it.  The hot water from the shower removed some of the haze but did nothing to heal the pounding in his head.  Drying off he relished the clean taste of the paste in his mouth but he knew it wouldn't last for long.  Saturday had been a blur.  An alcoholic blur.

            Once the tequila was finished on Friday night the whiskey was started but even that didn't last long.  Langly left in search of something stronger but didn't return until eleven am on sat morning.  He hammered at the door until one of them was able to answer.  Byers started to cook and Frohike stayed sleeping but Mulder and Langly sat on the couch staring in wonderment, albeit a drunken wonderment at the bottle he had produced, from under his jacket once the door had been closed and locked behind him.

"What is it?" Mulder asked picking up the large bottle of clear liquid with no markings or labels.

"I got it in a bar on 3rd street.  It's called Poitín."

"Poitín? I never heard of it," Mulder admitted.

"Did you say Poitín?" Frohike's voice called from the other room.

"Yeah, Langly got a bottle of it."

"No way, I haven't had that since back in the sixties."

            He emerged from the back bedroom and bee-lined his way over to the couch, ignoring Byers insistence that they all eat breakfast first.

"What is it?" Mulder asked again at the look of awe on Frohike's face.

"It's a very old Irish drink.  Super potent.  If it's made right it can last in your system for days."

"How?"

"I'm not sure exactly but one cupful of this will be more than enough.  No hangovers but the more water you drink the following day the more drunk you get as it flushes back into your body."

"You're kidding?" Langly said already standing to get clean glasses.

"It's actually illegal in Ireland.  You can get tamer versions of it for sale but the real thing is…far out."

            Langly held out the glasses and Frohike poured.  The smell was forceful enough to make them all hold it away glancing at each other.  Byers came over and stood watching them shaking his head slowly from side to side.

_Whatever it was Mulder had come here to forget he was doing a good job of it_ he thought as he watched them hesitantly sip from their glasses.

            Now as Mulder struggled with his tie he rushed from the building and hit the Monday morning traffic with a sigh.  It was half past eight before he walked into the office, his tie loose and his laces undone.

"Bad morning?" she called from her desk with a knowing smile of someone who could still feel the remnants of a hangover.

"Bad weekend," he muttered not wanting to divulge the details of his drunken sordid weekend.

            She didn't probe and he settled into his desk, focusing on the swimming keys.  At eleven Skinner called Scully up to his office and Mulder took the opportunity to contact Frohike.

"Hey Mulder, how's the head?"

"Terrible.  How do I get rid of it?"

"You didn't drink any water yesterday did you?"

"Yeah…why?"

"It's just starting all over again."

"So, no water."

"Yeah for the rest of the day.  Until your head clears."

"Oh god…thanks."

            He hung up and rested his head onto his arms before the ringing from the telephone cut through the silence.  Fumbling with the receiver he managed to hold it up to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hello, Dana Scully please," the unfamiliar male voice said.

"She's not here at the moment, can I take a message?" Mulder asked his curiosity bursting through the fog on his brain.

"That's okay, I'll call her later."

            Mulder sat back into his chair and locked his fingers behind his head.  It wasn't long before she walked back into the office and was surprised by the change in his mood and posture.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Want some coffee?"

"No thanks, you just missed a phone call."

"Oh? From who?" she asked her voice steady and her face clear of the blush he was expecting.

"He didn't leave a name."

"If it was important I'm sure he'll call again."

            Mulder watched her carefully as she crossed the small room and slid into her desk, placing her glasses on she studied the screen without affording him the slightest glance.  Inside her mind was screaming with delight at the confused and curious look on his face but she wasn't ready to tell him about the dinner date she had.

_A date_, he thought traitorously.  _She had a date_.  He wasn't sure what was worse.  The fact that she had a date or the fact that she wasn't telling him about it.

            The week passed in a series of phone calls and clandestine meetings.  Or that's the way it felt to him.  She was busy every evening with the research for her paper or so she claimed, he sneered.  But the joy he felt at seeing her smile more often and laugh a little freer made him guilty for feeling jealous.

_Jealous, I'm not jealous_, he thought to himself wondering where the stray thought had come from but the silent way she packed up her case and slipped into her jacket, sending him only the briefest farewell before leaving him in the office, alone, again, on a Friday evening, stung him in more ways than it had ever done.

            It had taken him the best part of four days to get over his last binge with the Lone Gunmen so tonight he just drove home.  Sitting in his empty apartment finding the VCR in his lap as he unscrewed the top off he sighed a deep sigh and almost wished he had convinced her to go to Idaho on Tuesday to check out the sightings.  But she had convinced him otherwise.  With no cases on the scene there were no excuses to call her up so he lifted the lid off the machine and carefully removed the spatula, fork and tape before fixing it back on.  The phone rang loudly making him jump.  He left the VCR half closed on the table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Karen Whyte, died today at approx 15.45," the computer generated voice said.

"What? Hello?"

"She lies in Washington General Hospital."

"Who is this?"

"Hurry."

            The voice was replaced by a dial tone and Mulder quickly dialled the bureau for a trace.  He grabbed his trainers and slipped into them racing out of his apartment while dialling her number.

"Scully, I got a tip off. A Body in the morgue at Washington Gen."

"Mulder I cant-," she began but he continued and she could hear him closing a car door and the engine starting.

"I'm just leaving my place I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"Mulder," she argued but he had already hung up and she replaced the phone and looked over to Jason.  After having dinner at his place last weekend she had offered to return the gesture.

"Work?" he asked as she sat next to him and sipped her wine.

"Yeah.  I'm not sure what's going on but my partner is on the way over here to pick me up."

"Oh the life of an FBI Agent."

"Yeah, it's all go."

"I better be leaving," he said with a small smile.  "Don't want to get in the way."

"I'm sorry about this."

"Forget it Dana, It was a lovely dinner.  I'll take a rain cheque on desert."

            She walked him to the door and he dropped a soft kiss onto her waiting lips before slowly making his way out to the car.  Scully watched him pull away before she went back to her bedroom and changed out of her soft black cardigan and trousers and threw on a pair of jeans and a top.  If Mulder was going to make her perform an autopsy she wanted to be comfortable.  She was sitting on the couch tying her laces when Mulders insistent knock echoed through the room.  Opening the door she found him barely able to stand still as he walked past her and paced the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I got a call from what seemed to be a computer generated voice telling me about a Karen Whyte that died in hospital."

"And?"

"And I was to hurry to Washington General to see the body."

"Mulder, Jesus.  If some one rang you and told you to jump from the Hoover Dam would you rush over there too?"

"Was it a computer voice that told me?"

            His attempt at humour only made her angrier and when she turned away from him to get her badge and gun he noticed the two glasses of wine on the table.  He was fairly sure that one of them was Scully's from the faint traces of her dark lipstick but he was also sure that the other wasn't for him.

"I had the call traced and it came from a payphone."

"Okay, so what are we going to find?" she asked ignoring the anger and stepping into investigator mode as they walked out to his car.

"I dunno.  That's why I called you in case we need to do an autopsy."

"We?" she said with a laugh.  "That's rich."

"We both have out strengths and weakness," he said.  "Yours are your ability to slice and dice so efficiently."

"You remember that Mulder."

            They arrived at the hospital and were shown the body without fuss once they flashed their badges.  As Karen Whyte was listed with no next of kin the permission for an autopsy was obtained from the Chief medical officer of the hospital, who after being bombarded with FBI regulations by Mulder gladly handed the rights over to them and provided them with a facility.

"It says here that she died of a heart attack," Scully said as she placed the mask over her face and read the lady's chart.

"Well did she?"

"Looking at the EKG she was attached to at the time I'd say yes."

"So why are we here?"

"Mulder!" she exclaimed looking up to him. "You've got to be kidding?"

"No Scully I still want you to do the autopsy, I'm just thinking out loud."

"This is insane," she muttered as she started the first Y-incision and Mulder stepped away from them.

            It was nearing 2am when she finally finished closing the body off tightly and placed it back into the freezer.  She changed back into her own clothes and discarded the scrubs.  Coming out into the hallway she found Mulder sitting on one of the chairs with a few pages on the floor by his feet.  His head had tilted back to the wall and his mouth opened as he slept.  She reached out and shook his shoulder.

"Mulder, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled as he sat forward and gathered the pages. "What did you find?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."  They walked back to the car in silence and he drove her back to the apartment.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" she asked having caught him nodding off twice on the trip back.

"No I better get going."

"Mulder if I hear about you falling asleep and crashing you had better come back and haunt me so I can kill you."

"Okay, one coffee, a weak one."

            Sitting on her couch he spied the incriminating wine glasses and waited for her to bring over the coffee.

"Here," she handed him a cup and dropped a plate of sandwiches on the table between them. "You haven't eaten have you?"

"Eh…no."

"Help yourself." She gathered the two glasses and left them into the sink before joining him.

"Sorry for spoiling your evening," he admitted as she reached across for a sandwich.

"Forget it Mulder."

"Was…was it…" he stammered unable to get the right words out.

"What?" she asked knowing what he wanted to know but needing him to ask her properly.

"Was it a date?"

"Something like that."

"With who?"

"A guy I met," she admitted unable to hold the blush back any longer.

"Are you being cagey Scully?"

"No Mulder. But I dunno what it is so I never mentioned it."

            They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke up.

"So what about the body?"

"Karen Whyte? I don't know.  I'm going to do a background check tomorrow and see if I can come up with something."

"Tomorrow at work? Do you want me to help you?"

"If you got plans-," he started but her smiling shaking head stopped him.

"I don't."

"Okay."

            He finished off the rest of the sandwich and swallowed what was left of his coffee.  Standing he stretched his arms up high above his head letting out a deep moan.

"Thanks for the sustenance, Scully."

"Thanks for the diversion."

            He wasn't sure what she meant so he ignored the comment and walked over to the door.  Turning he didn't expect her to be standing so close and he found his breath caught in his throat, trapping a delicious smell of the perfume she wore.

"Goodnight.  I'll see you tomorrow at ten-ish," she said holding the door open for him.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he managed to get out and without thought he bent down and kissed her cheek before disappearing into the night.

            Scully lay in bed that night thinking about the two men that had kissed her that night.  Both standing in her doorway, both saying goodnight with an air of expectancy but only one made her heart skip and only one made her wish for more.  Now all she had to do was figure out how to ask for more.

**This chapter is all over the place but I like it.  I like to torture the characters with a little angst and it make the following fluff all the more enjoyable!!**


	4. Chapter 4

            **_**Old habits die hard folks so stop trying…Favourite Chapter!! WOO HOO!!**_**

Mulder scratched his chest through the light material of his navy blue t-shirt and yawned unashamedly.  The windows were open to let a minimal breeze pass through the room but it did little to get rid of the stuffy feel that clung to the basement office walls.  The sound of the elevator door opening threw a spark of life into him and he sat forward to shuffle the papers on his desk and work on the computer.  But the expected sound of her heels didn't follow and when he risked a glance towards the door she walked in wearing a pair of black jeans, a pale blue long-sleeved top that was cut low just enough to tease and a smile.

            He knew it was Sunday.  He knew he could have gained remote access to the FBI files from his PC at home, but then he also knew that she probably wouldn't have joined him there.  The image of him working alone in the basement of the Hoover Building was just enough to prompt her offer to help him.  He smiled back, almost smugly as she approached the desk.

"Good morning, Scully," he said in a tone that he hoped indicated he had been here for a while.

"Don't give me that tone Mulder, it's Sunday!"

"What tone?"

"The _I've been here since quarter past dawn_ tone.  And besides," she continued producing a large white paper bag from behind her back.  "I saw you walking in five minutes ago."

            From the bag she produced two cups of coffee and a small box of mixed pastries.  Taking the coffee he recognised the cup was branded by the diner across the street, but he refused to give in so easily.

"I was stretching my legs," he argued, already knowing he was beaten.

"Liar."

"Sceptic."

            She let her smile loose.  She knew it was Sunday.  She knew he could have gained remote access to the FBI files from his PC at home, but then she knew he'd been avoiding her all week.  Restraining his late night phone calls and unexpected visits since she appeared at his apartment two weeks ago complaining about her lack of relationship prospects.  So he was giving her the space he thought she needed, but the when he offered her the option to join him with out blatantly asking she took it with relish.  Reaching across him to take an apple Danish from the box she caught the gleam in his eye.  

"So where do we start?"

"I left her medical file on your desk.  I'm going to sift through Police and state records to see if I can track her, get a birth cert or whatever."

            She wandered over to her own desk and sipped her coffee as she lazily fingered through the thin case file.

"This only goes back two weeks ago."

"Yeah, she was homeless so…well they don't tend to file for taxes and medical insurance isn't a top priority."

"And some stranger just walked in with her and paid for her medical bills?" she queried as she waited fro her PC to boot up.

"Actually he dropped her in the ER with a bag of money saying that it was for her medical care.  When they counted the cash it came to $150, 000."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm trying to get hold of the video footage but the response to my calls is less than enthusiastic."

"Imagine that, on a Sunday!"

"Well regardless I'll get hold of it," he said ignoring her mocking tone, "and anything else she has."

"What do you make of all of this Mulder?" she asked all amusement gone from her voice.

"I dunno Scully," he replied without looking up and she could almost see the tension in the room as thoughts floated between them that neither of them wanted to acknowledge for fear of them becoming a reality.

            The shadows in the room stretched slowly across the room away from the windows as the hours passed.  They worked mostly in silence save for a few stray comments and thoughts that passed between them almost unconsciously.  But finally as Mulder noticed the clock was just stroking past seven pm he pushed away from the desk and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.  Stretching back in his chair with a purposefully audible moan he let his head roll around on his shoulders before looking over to her.

"Got anything Scully?"

"Nothing of any consequence.  Severe medical history should be here due to the extent of the injuries I witnessed at the autopsy last night but so far…nothing."  She smiled tiredly at him and returned his question with only the tiniest move in her eyebrow.

"Karen Elizabeth Whyte born Aug 15th 1969 in Seattle, to Trevor and Tracy Whyte both of whom died in a car accident in November 1981," he said reading from the screen.  "Only child, five different foster homes and finally she disappeared in June 1986.  Ran away.  Re-appears again in 1991 arrested for possession and prostitution, but used the name Liz Black, dots in the Seattle City judicial system for a couple of years, disappears then for five years only to turn up two weeks ago in Washington Gen. ER."

"So you got nothing too?"

"I have a city…Seattle…a probation officer to question."

"In Seattle? Shouldn't we talk to Skinner about our little adventure over the weekend?"

"Sure," he said but she could already see the cogs turning as he mentally booked the flights and hotel.

"I'll check for Medical files under all her alias' to see if I cant understand the condition or how she got in it."

"We've all broken a few bones Scully."

"Mulder, I hardly see a bone she hasn't broken, from her toes to her neck as well as a fractured skull."

"Living on the streets? Tough pimp?"

"Possibly," she conceded afraid to let her full thoughts run rampant before him.

"There's nothing more we can do today.  For some reason most of my calls went unanswered."

"I guess they're not all as dedicated as us."

"I guess not," he replied as she stood up and stretched her arms out and then high above her head.  "Tired?"

"No, but I am hungry.  What are you going to treat me to?"

"Treat you? What ever madam desires."

"Well I actually have a strange and compelling desire for Italian food."

"Sounds good," he said laughing as he stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and met her by the door.

            The night was warm with only a hint of a cool breeze as they stepped in to the small restaurant.  They were shown to a table at a window near the back of the all but empty room and that looked out onto an internal garden with a fountain.  After ordering their food and a couple of glasses of wine Scully sat back into her chair and let out a sigh as her thoughts travelled away from the small room and her eyes gazed upon the falling water.  He let her mind wander enjoying the rare opportunity to watch her openly as the candlelight cast flickering shadows on her soft skin.

            But all too quickly she pulled herself back from her reverie and caught him watching her.  Without asking him why he'd been looking or what he'd been thinking she just smiled.  It was a small smile that barely parted her lips and only displayed one of her dimples but it was enough to make him blush at the thought that he had been so transparent.

"You look lovely tonight," he said before he could stop the words from tumbling past his lips.

"I do?" She looked down at her black jeans and simple top and glanced back to him under the rim of her lashes.

"Of course you do," he murmured unable to stop himself now that he started.

"Thanks Mulder, it took me ages to get ready."  They shared another smile and he had to pull his eyes away.

"So what are you going to tell Skinner?" she asked suddenly sober as the laughter disappeared.

"Tell him exactly what happened. The phone call, the autopsy, the information.  I'll need to get clearance to book the tickets."

"Tickets? For Seattle? Isn't that a bit premature?"

"Well after your cross checks come back and I get hold of the hospital footage…"

"Mulder, calm down, we'll talk to Skinner first and see."

"Right…and then I'll book the flights."

            She shook her head at him and sat back as the waiter left their starters on the table.

"So do you wanna tell me about your date?" he said suddenly before biting into a piece of garlic bread and seeing the wave of shock pass over her face.

"It wasn't a date."

"No cheap dinner? No bad conversation? No awkward kissing?"

"Okay," she said with a laugh, this time a delicious sound that travelled to his ears from her throat.  "Maybe it was a date."

"Who is he?" He wasn't usually so intrusive into her life but he couldn't help himself.  He was compelled to ask the questions and there was nothing he could do to stop them from pushing past his mouth.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she said with a half smile.

"I'm just curious Scully," he said hoping to portray an air of ease and not the desperate need he felt.

"No background checks?" she said teasingly.

"Moi?" he answered with exaggerated movements to show his surprise at her suggestion.

"His name is Jason Banks.  He's a fireman."

"Oh a man in uniform," he mocked lightly.  "Where did you meet him?"

"I eh…" she stalled knowing how clichéd it sounded.  "I met him at the grocery store."

            He stifled his smile and looked at her.  Really looked at her.  The pain and loneliness that had been so plain in her eyes was…_was it gone_? He thought.  _Or was it hidden behind a façade of what she would…or should keep her happy?_

"He seems nice," she continued without prompting. "But it's just…"

"But what?"

"To be honest, it was dinner and nothing more.  I guess I liked the idea of been taking out without the fuss and hassles of a relationship."

"The thrills without the spills?"

"Something like that."

            He wanted to ask more.  He wanted to know more but he let the silence fall between them for a while, silently thanking the waiter for his good timing as he collected their now empty plates.

"So are you going to see him again?" he asked casually as their main course arrived.

            She shot her eyes over to him to see if she could gauge his thoughts but as usual he reigned them in and showed her nothing.  For a man who constantly walked around with his heart on his sleeve he always knew when to pull it in, she thought making her wonder about what else he hid from her.

"I don't think so.  I wouldn't want him to think it could be anything more than it already has."

            He reached across the table and took her hand in his.  With a little wink he smiled at her and leaned closer.

"Don't worry Scully, when you're ready I _know_ the right guy will be waiting for you."

            She smiled at his jumbled thoughts and simple words and returned the gentle squeeze on her hand.  She supposed to anyone else in the room they looked like a couple enjoying a meal of smiles and shared secrets.  Although of their platonic relationship had been pushed and tested with his soft touches and light kisses, it had never been broken.  With a sigh she watched him struggle with the pasta and she wondered is that was a path she wanted to take.

            He felt her eye on him and the stillness of her hands confirmed it.  Wanting to catch her eyes and demand to know what she was thinking about he was about to look up but something stopped him.  The fear that it would be the first step down a long and winding path that neither of them were ready for.  He fought with the pasta and finally managed to eat some when he heard her sigh.  So many thoughts he wanted to know, so many buttons he wanted to press.  The restraint was becoming too much of a struggle.

            Their meal passed with a stifled and unfamiliar silence that burst with unanswered questions and unspoken thoughts and it was with some relief that they both stepped out into the rapidly cooling night.

"Thanks for dinner," she said as they walked to her car and he reached over to open her door.

"Anytime G-Woman."

            She sat in an d pulled away and he slowly made the short walk to his own door.

"All the thrills and none of the skills," he muttered to himself before driving away himself.  With a harsh chuckle he admonished himself for pulling her into his circle of lies and deceit when she deserved so much more.  But now she was so involved he couldn't push her away if he tried so there was only one choice left to do.  Offer her some thrills of his own and lessen the amount of spills.

"Easy," he said unconvinced and turned his mind back to the drive home.

***

            Seattle airport was quieter than she expected.  Scully looked over to his sleeping form and idly brushed his hair away from his forehead.  It amazed her how well he could sleep in airports, on planes, in waiting rooms and cars, but give the man a bed in a room and his insomnia kicked in.  A fruitless trip to Seattle and a two-hour wait for their return flight had prompted his nap while she just sat and watched the travellers scroll by.  She imagined lives for most of them as they wandered by, some with luggage and some with families.  But the shrill ring from her mobile dragged her back to the present as she pulled it out of her pocket and stepped away from Mulder to answer it.

"Scully," she said as she leaned against the large window and looked at the runway outside.

"Dana, hi it's Jason."

"Oh, hi!"

"I was wondering if I could cash in that cheque for the desert you owe mw."

"Oh right, only I'm in Seattle at the moment."

"I didn't know, sorry."

"We flew out the day before yesterday, on Tuesday morning.  I'll be late home tonight."

"How about tomorrow? Are you working over the weekend?"

"Actually I'm on a case so its all over the place at the moment."

"I understand," he said in a tone that told her he did, fully."

"Maybe I'll call you when I'm done?"

"Okay Dana. Talk to you then." She hung the phone up and watched the planes landing for a few moments.

"Was that your fireman?"  She didn't turn at the sound of his voice not wanting to face him or see pity in his eyes.

"Not my fireman."

            She could hear the soft rustle of his clothes and the strain on the metal chairs as he got up and walked over to her.  For a moment he said nothing only stood by her watching the same planes and breathing the same air.

"I think this case is going o be a bust," he said surprising her with his choice of topics.

"What are you going to tell Skinner?"

"Everything.  Put it down as a prank.  Move onwards and upwards."

            The call for their flight departure cut off any reply she had so instead she followed him to the gate and settled in for the long flight home.

***

            Mulder stretched to the full length of his couch and lamented not going to his bed where he could lie in relative comfort.  Tonight the TV was dominated with re-runs of the Bounty Hunter and without the desire or energy to get a drink he lay steadfast looking at the flickering screen but seeing nothing.  Just as the deserved sleep fell over his the phone rang loudly making him jump.

"Hello?"

"Mulder?"

"Yeah," he said cautiously recognising the voice put not giving it a name.

"Hey, it's Chuck here."

"Chuck, what can I do for you?"  
"Well actually it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh?" he said sitting up.  He'd worked with Chuck Burks on many cases but wouldn't have gone so far as to call them friends.  So for him to bring something of a personal nature to the table was interesting.

"I have a bit f a problem.  A friend of mine asked me to step into a role that I'm afraid I can no longer fulfil, and I was hoping you might help me."

"What kind of role?"

"I need you to escort someone to a function with me."

"What?" was all Mulder could get out through his surprise.

"I said I'd do it but then I kind of double booked myself."

"You want me to take one of your dates?"

"Yeah."

"No way, Chuck," Mulder said with a laugh.

"Come on Mulder, just this once."

"What's the function?"

"It's a tech Conference and I'm presenting a new development in micro circuitry.  Black tie too."

"When…" Mulder asked unable to believe that he was contemplating going.

"Eh…tomorrow, Friday night?"

"Don't give me much notice do you?"

"Are you busy?" Chuck persisted glad to hear a resigned tone in Mulder's voice.

"Well no but-,"

"Come on Mulder.  She's lovely I promise."

"Okay, okay.  Tell me where to meet you before I change my mind."

"Great! We'll meet in the bar at the Jefferson hotel on 16th Street.  Do you know it?"

"Yeah," Mulder said through a sigh that Chuck chose to ignore.

"At seven thirty."

"Fine.  And Chuck, you owe me big."

"Oh I do Mulder I do," he said in a tone that made Mulder already regret the decision.

***

            The Friday night traffic was horrendous and Scully cursed herself for leaving her laptop in the office.  Mulder had been on edge all day for a reason he was unwilling to share and finally when half five rolled by she packed her things and left the basement office, leaving him to stew in whatever mood he choose for the rest of the weekend for all she cared.  But half way home when her case had tipped over on the passenger seat she noticed that it was free of her laptop and she could mentally picture the offending article neatly stacked away in the bottom drawer of her desk.

            So after finally managing to turn the car around she now found her self slowly sauntering through the empty halls of the Federal building reluctant to rush back to the traffic.  As she passed the security with their small smiles of acknowledgement it saddened her to think that she had rushed back here to bring home work for her weekend, work that could have waited had she other engagements but work that she knew she'd have done before her return here on Monday.

            She fumbled with her keys to the office in the short elevator journey as she was sure Mulder would have locked the room.  But as she stepped out into the dimly lit hallway she noticed the door was slightly ajar and the lights were on.  Cautiously she pushed the door open hesitant to pull her gun and frighten a cleaner, only to see Mulder standing by his desk with his back to her and his head bent.

"Jesus Mulder you scared me," she said stepping further into the room but stopping suddenly when he turned around to greet her a guilty and embarrassed look on his face.

"Scully? What are you doing here?"

            For a moment she stared at the tux unable to stop her eyes from travelling the length of his lean body that fit so well into the neat black trousers and sash that wrapped his slim waist.  Looking back up to his tie she saw what he was fighting with as it fluttered to the floor.

"I…I forgot to pick up my laptop before I went home," she managed to get back but as the power of movement returned to her legs she circled over to her desk, never taking her eyes off him.  "Why are you dressed like that?"

            He stooped to pick up his tie and stalled for time as he tried to fix it around his neck.

"I have…I'm meeting…someone."

            Despite the pang of pain she felt in her chest she managed to smile at the sight of him struggle to straighten his tie.

"Here, let me."

            She closed the small distance between them and brushed  his hands away as she fixed it into a neat knot, pulling on the opposite side to make sure it was even.  With her fingers brushing off the hot skin on his neck he felt his pulse quicken and prayed that she wouldn't notice.  She straightened his collar not missing the fast movement of his skin just below his jaw line.

"I didn't see you're car in the car park."

"Well I knew I'd be leaving straight from work so I got a cab in this morning," he explained as he busied himself with something on his desk turning from her and catching a faint smell of her perfume that he knew would linger with him all night and taint any experience he may have had.

"Oh," she replied simply afraid to say more.  Going back to her desk she quickly retrieved her laptop and  turned to face him again.  "Have a nice time."

"I eh, I will…thank you."

"See you on Monday."

"Hmmm…yeah, sure."

            She left the office and slowly crossed the hallway to the elevator.  The despondency she felt as she entered the building had increased tenfold as she drove home realising that despite his words she wouldn't _always have him_ and they were probably only words of comfort.

**Just to let you know I have seen no episodes  of the XFiles after Season Six.  Not by choice obviously, but I just wanted to let you know in case the characters are contradictory to anything after that. Just a thought…having said that it's hard to keep them in character when they are doing nothing like their TV counterparts ever did…well at least not on screen, inference is a wonderful thing!!  God Bless Fluff, long may it continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

            **I know, I know…sorry but this is my favourite chapter…hope it's yours too.**

Mulder walked into the Jefferson resident bar and scanned the room for Chuck's familiar head. He cursed himself in the short cab ride over for not explaining to her where he was going and who he was meeting and he still wasn't sure why he hadn't.  The words seemed to get stuck in his throat, refusing to surface.  He spotted Chuck sitting by the window with two women and he fixed a smile on his uncooperative lips as he walked over.

"Mulder you made it," Chuck said standing to greet his friend with some relief.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had some trouble at work."

"Well you're here now, this is Charlotte Byrne," Chuck said indicating a blonde that sat to his left.

"Hello," she said shaking his hand lightly with little effort.

"And this young lady, who I want you to show a great time," Chuck said turning to the other one, "Is Sarah Wilson."

"Hello Sarah," Mulder said approaching her with an outstretched hand.

            Sarah stood to meet him and shook his hand firmly and Mulder found himself looking eye to eye with a deep pair of brown eyes.  Her hair was a dirty blonde and fell in loose curls about her shoulders and framed a face that was smiling warmly at him.

"Hello."

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked eager to get the night started so it could finish.

"Please, I'll have a Jack Daniels and Diet Coke," she said surprising him with her choice.

"Chuck? Charlotte?"

"No thanks, Mulder, we're fine."

            Mulder went over to the bar and ordered her whiskey and coke and got himself a whiskey, neat. When he returned he sat onto the small two-seater couch next to Sarah and passed her the glass.

"Thanks," she said taking a small sip.

"No Problem."

"So Chuck says you're and FBI Agent."

"Yes."

"Interesting job.  It's one of those jobs that you know people do but you never meet any."

"It is?" 

"You know like map drawer, or something."

"I suppose," he admitted with a chuckle.  "But this is Washington.  You can't turn around without tripping over an FBI Agent."

"I'm not from around here.  I just came into town for the conference."

"Where are you from?" Mulder asked trying to kick-start his brain into an interesting conversation.

"New York."

"I was born in New York."

"So you'd be a Knicks fan then?"

"Definitely!" he said suddenly relaxing into the chair and easy conversation.  "So what do you do?"

"I'm an engineer.  Electronic engineer."

"Yeah?" he said surprised as he took in the long fitting baby blue silk dress that hugged her slim figure.

"I know.  Most people think I'm just hanging on the end of some nerd when in fact I'm a nerd myself," she said smiling.

            Mulder found himself warming to her self-depreciatory humour and tried to shake images of Scully's face before she left, out of his mind and concentrate on Sarah's conversation.

"I went to university with Chuck and we always had this agreement to go to these things together.  Protect ourselves from the over exuberant engineers.  But Thursday night he rang me up telling me that he actually managed to convince someone to go with him, forgetting that I had already booked my flight down," she watched his face as she sipped her drink.  "So I guess you got roped in to entertain me."

"Something like that."

"Well after we get to the conference you can leave, I mean I'll be mingling all night with the other nerds, you'll only be bored."

"Not at all. I couldn't do that," he said with a crooked smile.  "I wouldn't be a very good escort if I skipped out on the first opportunity."

"Escort? More like victim!"  They both laughed making Chuck and Charlotte look over.

            Mulder surprised himself with the conversation and Sarah surprised him with her charming unassuming personality.  He supposed he had been expecting the worst and she was nothing like he imagined so it was long before the hours slipped by.  The dinner was bland and the speeches went over his head, but the wine was free and the company was captivating.  Sarah made a running commentary on people that wandered in her line of sight with a humour he wasn't used to but was mesmerised by.

            After the tables were cleared the music began and Sarah excused herself to speak to some engineers and Chuck saw Mulder sitting n his own.

"Hey Mulder, how's it going?" he asked as he sat down.

"Great, she's very nice."

"Thanks for doing this.  Sarah wanted to come alone but I insisted."

"No problem Chuck.  I'm actually having a good time."

"I knew you would.  Sarah is one of a kind."

"She is," Mulder agreed as he spotted her being led out to the dance floor by an old man that Mulder thought would be better suited in a coffin.  He smiled at her rolling eyes and jerking head movements as the man twirled her around the floor.

"Looks like she needs rescuing," Chuck said with a smile.

"I better get out there."  Mulder dodged his way past the sidestepping couples and tapped her dancing partner's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked sweetly.

"Well…I…" the older man stumbled searching for the right excuse to deny his request.

"It's just that my wife and I rarely get to dance anymore."

"Oh, of course," he released her hand into Mulders and stepped away."

            She stepped fully into the circle of his arms and Mulder immediately regretted his decision to join her.  Her other hand rested on his shoulder as he placed his tentatively on her waist.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he admitted avoiding her eyes.

"Don't worry, it can only be an improvement."

            Mulder thought back to the last time he had danced.  It had been with Scully at that Cher cover concert and he remembered looking down to her smiling face.  His own smile suddenly changing from one of simple joy to a realisation that _there_ was where he belonged, drowning in the power of her gaze.  Focusing his eyes again Mulder found his face aligned with Sarah's a curious expression covering her smooth features.  He tried to smile but she saw through it and knew that it wouldn't reach his eyes no matter how hard he tried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm just trying not to stand in your toes!"

"You seemed to disappear there for a moment," she commented hoping he'd continue but when he didn't she did.  "Its woman trouble right?"

"Woman trouble?" he said hoping he was carrying off a confused face well.  "No."

"Am I stepping on someone's toes?"

"No not al all.  It's nothing like that."  
"Go on tell me.  It's always good to now I'm not the only workaholic social outcast."

            He chuckled softly and wondered briefly if he should talk about it.  She was going back to New York in the morning and a second opinion couldn't hurt.

"It's a friend.  My _best_ friend, someone I work with."

"Your partner?"

"How did you know?" 

"Two and two Mulder," she said never surprised at the blinkers men sometimes wore.  "So what's the problem?"

"I guess I'm just reluctant to press the issue in case it destroys what we already have."

"A friendship is good Mulder but a relationship is amazing.  Anything worth while holds a certain amount of risk."

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."

"As far as I can tell, your hands are empty."  
            He smiled at her words and she let him retreat again to collect his thoughts but all too soon the music ended and the band announced a ten minute break.

"There are some people over there that I really need to talk to," she said.

"Okay, I'll go and get us some drinks."

            He watched her glide over to the table of men all of whom stood up at her approach and he smiled.  Standing at the bar he waited for the bartender to pour their drinks when he felt a slap on his back between his shoulders. He whipped around only to see Byers and Frohike standing behind him their smiles wide and knowing.

"Another raid Mulder?"

"No, I…what are you guys going here?"

"Are you kidding? The biggest Electronic show this side of Tokyo? Wouldn't miss it for the world," Frohike said rubbing his hands together.

"Is Langly here?"

"Not in person," he said showing Mulder a small pin that he took to be a camera.

"So who's the chickadee Mulder?" he asked bluntly.

"A friend of a friend," he said neutrally.

"Is Special Agent Dana Scully here?" he asked fixing his bow tie.

"No she's not," Mulder answered sharply taking the two glasses from the bartender.

            Byers and Frohike exchanged glances and turned back to Mulder who was sipping his whiskey, relishing the taste of the warm sharp liquid.  He held out one of the glasses to a tall woman who seemed to appear by his side in a long blue dress.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip and eyeing Frohike and Byers.

"Sarah this is John and Richard Campbell, two friends of mine.  Gentlemen, this is Sarah Wilson."

"Hello," Frohike said shaking her hand while Byers made a small bow from the waist.

"So which company are you representing here today?" she asked.

"I'm afraid it's a Government Institute, we're not at liberty to say," Byers offered quickly.

"Oh right I understand," she said with only a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Anyway we must get going," Frohike said slapping Mulder forearm and following Byers into the crowd.

"Strange company you keep Mulder," she muttered and smiled before she took another sip.

"You don know the half of it."

"I well believe it.  Chuck has told me a few stories."

"All good I hope."

"All good if a little bizarre."

"Story of my life."

"So tell me Mulder," she said suddenly, turning he whole body towards him.  "Why were you free on this lovely Friday evening?"

"I'm in the middle of a case," he said thinking of the time wasted in Seattle.  "So everything else takes a back seat."

"Right," she said exaggerating the vowels to emphasis her disbelief.

            She could almost see his distant wandering thoughts and wondered where he was going with, what she was sure was, a detailed imagination.   Mulder cold still smell her perfume.  The faint floral aroma mixed with soap and her herbal shampoo.  It was a fragrance he associated with comfort and safety.  He wondered what he might be doing and he pictured her sitting on the floor by her couch studiously working on her laptop, oblivious to the Friday might festivities going on in the bustling city around her.  But all of a sudden she wasn't alone and strong fingers reached for her face to turn her into a warm kiss.  He shook his head and turned to see Sarah watching him.

"You haven't heard a word I just said."

"I'm sorry Sarah," he said not wanting to insult her with platitudes.  "I guess I'm a little pre-occupied."

"Get out of here Mulder," she said taking the glass out of his hand.  "And promise me something."

"What?"

"Go to her.  Please, for your sake and hers."

            He smiled warmly at her and for the first time freely as he let her know how much he appreciated it with only a simple look.  He left mouthing his thanks as he pulled his jacket on and rushed into the street to hail a cab.  Climbing into the back seat his head whirled with thoughts and words he might use to tell her all the while trying to calm his rapid heart beat.

"Georgetown please."

***

            The laptop sat unopened and unused on the kitchen table.  She felt like it had betrayed her, showing her the side of Mulders weekend she didn't want to see.  It was much better when she thought he was in a bad mood due to the long empty weekend ahead of him which would almost definitely prompt a late night visit with a movie and probably a bottle of wine.  But not tonight.  

            She had changed immediately out of her suit and decided on a light pair of black linen trousers and a white fitted long sleeve.  Wandering back to the kitchen she put the remainder of the lasagne in the oven to heat up while she carried her laundry down to the basement.  She swapped idle chat and building complaints with the other tenants before rushing back up to rescue her dinner from burning.  Eating it in front of the TV with the paper opened in front of her she tried to catch up with the news as the evening passed.  The image of him in the tuxedo was unexpected and lingered in her thoughts popping to the forefront when she didn't expect it.  She imagined what type of function he was attending and tried not to imagine his company.  But regardless of her thoughts her self-delusion was evident when she could feel her pulse quicken at the sight of him and felt his beat against her fingers when she'd fixed his tie.

            Feeling restless now she spotted the time was nearing ten o'clock and she couldn't take the stillness any longer.  Rushing into her bedroom she discarded her clothes and changed into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt whose sleeves had long since been ripped off.  Grabbing her house key she bounded into the cool night welcoming the fresh breeze that caressed her skin.  She set a pace and allowed the rhythm to pound through her body, regulating her thoughts and her heart.  Random thoughts spun her mind but the beat of the streets kept her going.

***

            Mulder paid the driver and all but ran up to her door. Standing still now he ran both of his hands through his hair dislodging the wavy locks enough to make it fall over his forehead.  He sucked in a deep breath and pushed it past his lips.

"Okay Scully, I hope you're ready for this," he said before knocking loudly, urgently as if he was in danger of changing his mind.

            Taking a few more deep breaths he waited for her familiar footfall, her familiar mock annoyance at the late hour and her eventual smile at his presence.  He waited a few seconds…more…minutes, before knocking again.

"Come on Scully," he muttered.

            He'd only taken his apartment keys out this evening so he couldn't let himself in.  He knocked again and waited again but finally he resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't here, or worse she wasn't answering.  He slumped low onto the steps and dropped his head into his hands.  His physical deflation soon followed by an emotional one as he realised what little courage that had pushed him this far was rapidly disappearing.

***

            Her legs screamed for a rest and her arms felt as though they were carrying two tonne weights.  Her lungs stung with every intake of air but she felt alive.  She had been concentrating on her pace so well that she hadn't realised how far she had run and it was some relief that she finally made it back onto her own street.  Slowing down she started to walk as she fished the key out of her pocket, taking big steps to stretch out her muscles she stopped in her tracks when she spotted him sitting on her doorstep.  His figure instantly recognisable to her especially with the tux he was wearing.

            He heard the running footsteps and looked through his fingers to see her jogging down the street.  Her hair had been tied into a high ponytail exposing her neck and the shorts she wore revealed more of her legs than any of her skirts ever did.  He watched her pace slow down to a walk before she spotted him and stopped completely.  Slowly he stood up to greet her, a million witty thoughts and comments ready but the courage he thought had abandoned him earlier surged through his body invading his senses and taking control of his body.

            He closed the distance between them in three steps and grabbed her face with both hands.  His mouth fell over hers as he spoke her name with a sigh.

"Scully…"

            Their lips met in a stormy clash of a couple that had been without for too long and he parted her lips with his probing tongue with ease.  The feeling of her hands curling around his waist under his jacket sent a wave of approval through his foggy senses as he deepened the kiss, moving one hand to bury in her hair while the other caressed it's way down her back to claim it's usual spot as his own.  Her tongue matched his in a duel that jolted the senses all over his body with every excited stroke until finally they became languid and deep.

            Eventually the need for air forced them apart and he looked down to her swollen kissed lips as her tongue reappeared to sooth them.  She could taste the sour whiskey he'd been drinking a stark remainder of their actions that she was sure she'd never forget.  They still clung together closely and his fingers moved leisurely and gently on her neck.

"Mulder," she said in little more than a whisper but the look in her eyes of fear and joy both battling for prominence stopped him from kissing her again.  His courage took a step back and he followed it with his body as he released her from his grip, his eyes never leaving hers as they read the questions that lurked behind them begging for answers.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," he said as he reached up to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers.  "I just couldn't help it."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything."  He pulled his hand back and pushed them both in to his pockets before they betrayed his need to touch her again.

"Oh okay then, see you Monday!" she said and the sound of rejection screamed before him so loudly that he missed her mocking tone.  "Are you crazy?" She took his arm and led him into the apartment.

"Mulder you cant…do that…"

"Look-," he began the words finally returning to his brain.

"No, you look," she all but shouted.  "What do you think you were doing?"

"Kissing you?" he feebly, smiling sideways.

"Yeah I got that bit, but why?"

"Why?" he asked incredulously.  "Oh I suppose maybe it's because you are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, tolerant and caring woman I've ever met.  And I've been wanting to do that for so long…I was tired of hiding, of being scared, of the restraint."

            His eyes swarmed around her face gauging every movement every twitch for a clue, an insight into her thoughts.

"I know I went about it all wrong," he continued hurriedly, "but I had a big speech prepared and you weren't here to hear it.  Then when I saw you walking up the path in those gorgeous shorts my vocabulary deserted me so I did the only thing I could think of." 

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"I did, didn't I?" she admitted with a shy smile and he nodded his head with a little chuckle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said with a small grimace, making her smile wider.

"Couldn't we just pretend…" she began struggling to find the words to the courage to continue.

            His heart stopped and his mind reeled with the possibilities of how she might finish that sentence.  _Pretend it never happened? Pretend he never kissed her?_

"Pretend we're two normal people without the weight of the world on our shoulders and just enjoy the moment?"

"I'd love to," he said breathing again and stepping forward to enclose her in his arms relishing the feel of her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapping tightly around his waist.  A gentle kiss placed on the top of her head where he could rest his chin showed him just how perfectly they fit together.  They stood like that for a moment standing still their hands holding on tightly for fear the other might leave.

"So what happens now?" he murmured into her hair.

"I need to take a shower and stretch before my legs give out."

"Not the answer I was expecting but better than others I thought of," he said laughing as he released her.  Shyly almost demurely she backed away from him watching the smile cross his lips as more and more of her short clad legs came into his view.  

"I'll be back in a minute."

            She hurried to the bedroom and carried a change of clothes into her bathroom to take a quick perfunctory shower.  Slipping back into the linen black trousers and white long sleeve she towel dried her hair before walking out to the living room where she found Mulder sitting on the corner of the couch his head bent in thought as his hands fumbled amongst themselves.  He looked up as she approached and smiled softly.  She perched on the opposite side of the couch turning her whole body side ways curling one of her legs beneath her as she looked at him squarely a smile tugging one end of her lips up into a half smile at the sight of his tie undone and hanging loosely down his chest and the top buttons of his shirt opened.

"Do you want to air out your speech or is it all a bit moot now?"

"Well it was all based around good reasons for you to let me kiss you but…I guess I showed them all to you with the practical earlier."

            Her soft laugh caressed his ears easing some of the tension that he felt building while she was in the shower, and he let out a slow shaky breath.  A wary hand reached out from his lap and landed on her knee in a friendly gesture that all of a sudden meant much more.  Their eyes locked and they froze unexpectedly bombarded with uncertainties that passed between them without words.

"I said I have been thinking about this for a long time Scully," she said, his voice hoarse and uneven.  "But it's not fair for me to expect you to accept everything as is."

            She let him ramble on with the thoughts he'd developed since she went to the shower and smiled at his unease as he struggled to find the right words, the right feelings to make it all easier for her.

"I understand that this is all a bit of a shock to your system so maybe it would be best if I gave you some room to digest as it were…everything I've said and done tonight."

            She wanted him to stay but part of her needed him to leave.   To give her the space he was offering to give her the time to think about what he had done and where he was leading her.  She nodded her head slowly and his shoulders slumped slightly as if he hoped for a different answer.  

"You know where I'll be." 

            He squeezed her knee gently and stood with an almost silent groan.  She followed him to the door and held it open, leaning against it for strength.  He hesitated a moment considering his options before capturing her lips with his own in a soft tender kiss.  The type he imagined their first would be if his instincts hadn't over run the fear in his brain.  Her hands suddenly appeared on his neck pulling him lower as she stood on her tiptoes to enable the kiss to deepen, rivalling the passion they discovered earlier out side her apartment.  But with a firm grip on her hips he pushed her back down to the ground and prised his mouth away from hers.  The crooked smile he wore spoke volumes to her and she briefly wondered why he wasn't kissing her.

"Scully I only have so much will power and it is draining me to walk out this door.  So you either stop and let me go or…god help me…I can only refuse so much," his voice was husky and rich with need but she knew she had to let him go.  She wanted to go to him for the right reasons and not on a whim.  Her nod was barely perceptible but as she released her grip on his neck he stood to his full height and took a step back, afraid of the power of their closeness.

"I'm going home.  I'll be there if you want to call me…and talk," he said evenly and seemed about to walk away but turned back to her swiftly. "Scully whatever you decide, you're my best friend and you always will be.  Never forget that."

"I wont Mulder," she said looking him in the eye and believing every word he said.

            She watched him leave and listened to the heavy slam of the outer door before going back to her couch and falling onto its soft cushions.  A long shuddering sigh escaped past her lips and her senses were suddenly filled with the aroma of familiar aftershave he left in a lingering trap to lure her into following him.  It worked.  She hurried into her bedroom and put on some sandals before grabbing her car keys and rushing out of the house.

            Mulder drove easily through the empty streets and made it to his place in no time.  The drudgingly slow journey up in the elevator annoyed him in its ordinariness.  The night he kissed her for the first time was supposed to achieve a level in his life never felt before.  And although the sensation he felt on his lips, _could still feel on his lips,_ as they touched hers was indescribable, the tremor of fear he could feel on his way home growing uncontrollably in the pit of his stomach wasn't part of the plan.  He pulled the tie from his neck and threw it onto the couch dropping the suit jacket next to it.  As he walked into the bedroom he kicked of his shoes and slowly escaped the confines of the formal tux in favour of a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  He padded out to the front room too wired to sleep and slipped on a pair of socks.  With his feet propped up on the coffee table and the remote control firmly encased in his hands he settled for a long night of restless thoughts and broken desires.   The old laurel and hardy movie did nothing to alleviate his worries and it was all he could do not to call her, to beg her to come over.  But he crossed his arms in defiance as if he could keep them away from the phone and patiently waited for when she'd call him.

            His head rested back against the couch and his eyes drifted closed but he was no closer to sleeping now than he ever was.  With no lights on and the TV turned low he could hear a couple across the hall arguing and caught the shadows moving passed his door as one of them stormed off.  It was with some surprise that he heard the knock on his door.  Too afraid to hope it was her, to afraid not to, he tentatively walked over and rested his hand on the handle.  He took a deep breath and pulled the door open quickly wanting to know straight away if it was her, as the smile spread across his lips freely before she stepped in and covered them with a kiss.

            With their lips still locked in soft kisses he walked backwards, holding her close and slammed the door behind her.  Not wanting to break the spell and not wanting to question her presence or motives he kept her lips connected with his in a motion that stirred senses in both of them.  But her hands came up to his chest and pushed him away.

"Mulder I've been thinking."

"Good news I take it by your greeting."

            She chuckled softly as he took both her hands in both of his and led her back to the couch.  They sat like teenagers discovering their first relationship with secret smiles and stolen glances until she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Mulder I've been thinking," she began with her eyes still closed.  "About what you did."

"You mean kissing you?" he said and with her eyes still closed she didn't see him move in closer and touched his lips to the corner of hers making her jump a little.

"Yes…and I don't want to change the dynamics of the relationship we already have…but I don't want you to stop," she added softly, so softly that he strained to hear her.

"I don't want to."

"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly opening her eyes and he watched as her pupils settled in the dimly lit room.

"Does it matter? As long as we're together?"

"But Mulder…there is so much at stake, so much to think about and factor in…"

"Listen to me Scully," he said cupping her chin with one hand and pulling the other up to his chest.  "The only thing we need to think about right now is us.  Whether we want to travel down this path…nothing else matters now."  His voice was firm and she let the strength sink into her ears covering her body with a growing sense of certainty that she knew was lurking just below her surface.

"Okay Mulder, I'm ready if you are."

"I've been ready Scully for a long…_LONG_ time!"

            He pulled her forward and she lined her small body against his, sitting onto his lap to wrap herself in his warmth and exploring touches.  When their lips met this time it was with a feeling that it would not be the last time as his hand found the rim of her top and slipped under it's flimsy cover to touch the soft skin on her back. With a hushed whimper she squirmed beneath his touch and pushed her body closer feeling his chest move with laboured breaths as he struggled for air.

            It was all happening so quickly and he couldn't process the sensations quick enough as her hand found his skin and her slender fingers pressed a gentle pressure onto the sensitive point along his spine, astonishing him in the way that she found his sensitive spot so quickly.  They pulled apart panting with need as they both suddenly realised the power behind their desire.  

"This is going to be an interesting path Scully," he whispered into the room whose silence was only punctured by their short sharp breaths

"I know…" she said her eyes falling down to his lips where they lay parted at wet.

"Do you know what you do to me Scully?" he asked watching as her eyes devour him openly.

"I'm beginning to get an idea," she muttered throatily making a delicious shiver rattle his spine.

"Well let me show you just to make sure."

            He sat forward pushing her onto her back on the couch and covered her with his body as his kisses began.  She relaxed under his touch and let the sensations swarm over her body following the trail of kisses he made from her lips to her jaw and as low as he dared to take them.  A feeling of comfort and belonging settled over her surprisingly quickly as if her body had been waiting all this time for her to make her mind up **_and finally_** fall into his waiting arms.  With that reassuring thought she met his lips with a flurry of hot insistent kisses and switched of her mind and let her body take over.

TWO WEEKS LATER… 

            She walked into his bathroom and was immediately hit by the familiarity of it all.  The sight of his favourite brand of aftershave, his shaving cream toothpaste and black toothbrush that she knew was around longer than her.  Cupping her hands loosely she reached them under the cool water and watched it for a moment as it pooled in her palms before spilling over the edge.  Lowering her face closer she splashed it against her skin, slightly shocked by how cold it really was, but loving the invigorating sensation.  

            With a soft gasp she stood up fully, ignoring the cold water that ran off her face in quick lines down her neck wetting the collar of the t-shirt she wore.  She looked into the mirror, _his mirror;_ with a wicked smile she patted her face dry with a towel and she could all but see him looking back at her, wearing a smile that she couldn't place but with a gleam in his eyes that was transparent enough to explain his intentions.  

            She wandered back to the bedroom where he lay motionless, the moonlight bouncing through the open blinds and highlighting the smooth tanned skin on his back.  Standing at the foot of the bed she watched him for a moment, letting the steady rise and fall of his body as he breathed contentedly in his sleep, sooth her worries.  But as she turned to walk away his back stilled.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Home."

"So late?"

"It's Friday night Mulder.  Tomorrows Saturday.  I intend in getting a long sleep in tomorrow," she said as she took another step towards the door.

            He exiting footsteps sent a rush of urgency through him and he pushed himself off the soft mattress and followed her into the living room where she was slipping on her sneakers.

"And before you say anything," she began without looking up.  "Yes I know it's four thirty and I am going to plug out my phone, so don't try any emergency ghost crap with me Mulder."

            He smiled at her and she slapped her hands onto her knees as she stood and turned to face him.  His arms were crossed and he leant against the doorframe, his legs crossed at the ankles.  Wearing only a pair of boxers and with his hair askew she wasn't sure how she tore her eyes away from him and grabbed her light jacket to fish her keys out of the pocket.

"Goodnight Scully," he muttered lowly.

"Goodnight Mulder."  He didn't move towards her as she stepped out and locked the door behind her but she couldn't have reached the ground floor when he grabbed the phone.

            She stepped into the car and gripped the wheel as she tried to steady her rampaging thoughts.  The image of him leaning against the doorframe would haunt her for the rest of the night.  But only in the most delicious way, she thought smiling as she drove into the empty streets.  Her smile stuck as she made the short distance home and still hadn't faded when she locked her door behind her.  Walking into the bathroom she brushed her teeth in a futile effort to get rid of the stale taste of beer and as she went back to the kitchen to grab a glass of water she noticed the light flashing on her answering machine.  She pressed it and continued her journey to the fridge to pour herself a cool glass of water.

"This message was left today at 4.35am," he metallic false voice announced.

"Hey Scully," Mulder's voice flooded the room and she turned to face the phone as she realised that she must have rang as soon as she left his apartment.  "I just wanted to say thanks for joining me for the Planet of the Apes Marathon tonight.  I had a great time." He paused for a moment and she stepped closer to the phone. "Goodnight," was all he said before the sharp beep indicated the end of the message.

"This message was left today at 4.39am."

"Scully I was just wondering.  Do you really thing Charlton Hesston could have survived on that planet? I mean someone so used to civilisation to suddenly be immersed in a society that wouldn't acknowledge his stance as a human being? What kind of psyche would you need to survive? Just a thought."  
            Again the beep cut off his message and she stood buy the machine waiting for the final message to play and let Mulder's plan reveal itself in all it's intended glory.

"This message was left today at 4.51am."

"Hey Scully…open the door."

"You have no more messages.  If you would like to-."  
            She reached down and switched the machine off and slowly walked to the window, where she couldn't spot his car.   With a little laugh, an almost nervous chuckle she started to walk back to her bed but something stopped her.  Some part of her wanted to check the door if only because she wanted it to be true.  Her first few steps were tentative but as she passed the kitchen she placed the glass on the counter and walked a little quicker.  She resisted the urge to look through the peephole, wanting to, needing to, keep the minimal hope she felt alive.  She ran her hands down the sides of her legs in a futile effort to dry them before she reached for the handle.  Ever so slowly she pulled the door opened and her smile broadened, her heart all but bursting in her chest when she saw him standing there.  

            Still clad in only his shorts but this time wearing a pair of sneakers he pulled the same stance he was in when she left him at his place with his ankles crossed and his arms, and his hair still askew but this time she acknowledged his eyes with their wicked gleam full of intentions.

"Mulder…" she said with a laugh that delighted his ears telling him he didn't make a wasted journey.  But before she could continue he stepped into the room, making her step back and as he kicked the door closed behind him he gathered her into his arms and caught her lips with his own.  She quickly melted into his kiss and circled his neck with her arms making sure he didn't move away.

"I missed you," he murmured against her lips never breaking contact.

"I missed you too."

"I thought you might want some company for your sleep in."

"I'd love some."

            She ran her hands off his shoulders and traced her fingers with feather like touches down his arms until she could interlock them with his. Silently they walked into her room where she undress and he removed his shoes before they climbed into her bed.

            Lying on his side he draped and arm lazily over her as if it were so natural when only two weeks ago he had been fretting whether to kiss her or not.  So much had happened and yet so little had changed.  Their relationship seemed to be heightened by their closeness and the new discoveries were still amazing them both as the shared an insatiable hunger for each other.  

"How long were you out there?" she said as she clasped his arm and kissed it gentle in a series of soft kisses that sent hot sparks though his skin.

"Only a few minutes.  I wanted to make sure I was there when you opened the door."

"What if I didn't?"

"Then it would have been a long night with quite a story to tell your neighbours."

"Imagine if you got pulled over?"

"I was driving like a maniac so it would serve me right."

"Maybe next time you'll think about dressing first," she said smiling at the sensation of his hand curling under her top and playing gently with her belly button, his fingers teasingly and purposely brushing the rim of her underwear.

"And spoil the surprise?"

"It certainly was a surprise."

            He was silent for a moment and the gentle motions of his hands even stopped.  She wanted to know what he was thinking about but preferred to leave him mull it over and share it in his own time.

"Thanks for letting me in Scully," he whispered meaning more than the entry she permitted into her apartment tonight.

"Thanks for coming over Mulder," she replied meaning more than his stance by the front door.

            Pulling her back against him he placed a few kisses against her neck and shoulder before settling back onto the pillow and holding her steady against him.  The steady rhythm her body fell into as finally the sleep claimed her was relaxing to him and soon he became a victim of it himself.

**I was going to break this into two chapters but once I started I had to finish it.  Hope you enjoyed my departure into fluff…back to reality now…** 


End file.
